transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Tower Tumble
Wilderness Battlegrounds North(#11596Rnt) - Cybertron Underground The phosphorescent blue landscape here dips into a deep, inhospitable valley dotted with corrosive pools of gallium oxide. In addition to the pools and scattered pieces live ordinance waiting to be stepped on, packs of subterranean wirewolves scavenging the dead and hunting loners add to the challenges of moving through the region unscathed. Endless battles between Darkreach and Markon have turned this already bleak landscape into a veritable hell. In the center of the valley, a fortified lone tower stands as the key to holding the area... Triggerhappy recieves Counterpunch's transmissions, and heads for the specified location. <> As he approaches the area, he searches for any signs of Autobot activity. Any excuse to start shooting, really. <> he inquires, eager to for things to start getting violent. Blast Off flies in from nearby, transforming from shuttle to root mode and aligning more or less with Counterpunch as he heads towards the tower. He is not very familiar with the other Con, but it's not like he makes a habit of getting to know his fellow Cons anyway. He's had a ...strange few days, what with his visit to Harrow's office and the pills he was forced to take. Last night was rather... odd, but he seems to be feeling less of an influence today. Perhaps the influence has worn off? Hopefully he can do his duties without any further ado. Perhaps a mission destroying Autobots will get him back into the right frame of mind. "For once, "simple" sounds perfectly acceptable to me, Counterpunch." Then Trig appears and BLast Off thinks that perhaps he should have stayed away, after all. Too late now, though. He attempts ignoring the Targetmaster and focusing on the tower. Ultra Magnus falls forward and transforms into an armored car-carrier. Scoop drops to the ground on his big wheels and deploys his awesome shovel. Amored Car-Carrier carefully rolls around the corrosive pool. He's so busy lecturing Scoop and Tailgate that he didn't notice the Decepticons so far. "An Autobot must always keep the common area clean. I may add that he must keep his own room clean too. Your bagdes must also be aligned correctly on your chest..." Tailgate transforms into a Sports Car! How much do you want to be Tracer has dozed off by this point? Not that one can tell, since he's in gun mode on Scoop's front, just in case. Holepunch, on the other hand, is all too eagerly taking notes like a good paper-pusher. "But not all Autobots -have- them on their chest..." he muses. Scoop is just chugging along in general. "And that is why you should never allow Quickmix and Landfill to throw an ener-kegger party together." Tailgate is dutifully absorbing every word Magnus is saying. He already feels a multitude of guilt for accidentally missing patrol duty a few cycles back, and to make of up for it he's trying desperately to take notes on Magnus' extensive lecture on cleanliness and badge alignment. However, he's not so preoccupied that he doesn't notice that toaster terrorist Blast Off sneaking around in the distance! "Decepticons!" he gasps. Tailgate protoforms! "No, not yet," Counterpunch responds to Triggerhappy. "But knowing the Autobots, they're sure to randomly show up at some point to get in our way." He grunts and looks up (and up and up) and the massive tower standing before him. How they hell are they supposed to 'take' a tower, anyway? It seemed simple.. until he actually thought about it. He begins strafing the tower, looking for some kind of entrance he could use. Back up plan: just blow a door into it with his guns. Bleh--no Autobots? Boring! Triggerhappy had been hoping they'd run into someone. He watches as Counterpunch strafes the building, searching for an entrance. What's so special about that tower anyway? <> he comments. Suddenly, something pops up on his sensor arrays. <> CHAAAARGEEE! Pewpewpewpewpew! There he goes again. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Life is Boring Without Autobots attack on Tailgate goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Counterpunch with his Life is Boring Without Autobots (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Life is Boring Without Autobots attack on Armored Car-Carrier goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Blast Off with his Life is Boring Without Autobots (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Life is Boring Without Autobots attack on Orange Payloader goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes himself with his Life is Boring Without Autobots (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter (Triggerhappy) used "Full-Auto": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Blast Off continues flying near Counterpunch. He's not exactly thrilled to be underground, but it's large enough to fly easily around in, so the shuttle doesn't mind too much. It's only when flying becomes difficult and he is forced into close-quarters combat that he dislikes places like this. As long as he can rain orbital destruction from a distance all is well. Suddenly, Triggerhappy lives up to his name, but the shuttle was expecting this by now. "Idiot." Somehow he can't muster up too much anger right now... He rolls and dives to avoid the missives, then notices Tailgate below. Hmmm. HIM. That minibot is a thorn in his side- one he'd like to remove, permanantly. The Combaticon swoops down to take a shot. Combat: Blast Off strikes Tailgate with his Thorn Removal attack! -2 Armored Car-Carrier echos Tailgate as he shouts, "Decepticons!" and transforms into his towering robot mode. "They must be trying to break into that tower. I don't know why but we won't let them do it!" He points towards the tower, "Tailgate, Scoop with me. Do your duty with courage and I may allow you to attend the short version of the Autobot Code update class instead of the long one." Without waiting for a response, he sprints towards the tower, holding his rifle in his hands. The only moment he shows a sign of hesitation is when Triggerhappy starts shooting his own side. The armored car-carrier unfolds and transforms into the towering robot mode of Ultra Magnus. Combat: Ultra Magnus inspires Tailgate and Orange Payloader with majestic and patriotic words! "Incoming fire!" Except that Triggerhappy manages to rain shots down in a way that hits none of the Autobots he's aiming at and everything else instead. "... Or not. Guess some things just don't change." The loader starts to skid as Scoop hits the brakes, but then flips up into robot mode and sliding to a stop on his feet. He's got Tracer in one hand already, and Holepunch ejects from his cab during the sequence to transform into his gun mode and land in the other hand. "You got it chief!" "But I like the long versio--" "Shut up Holepunch," Tracer snaps at his partner, having been stirred from his nap by the gunfire. "Hey, Triggerhappy, over here," Scoop shouts at the other Targetmaster. "My little friends want to say hello to your little friend. Like this!" He raises Tracer towards the jetfighter and fires off a short ion burst. The payloader more or less stands up on its end and folds the shovel back to become a heroic robot. Combat: Scoop strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Ion Blaster attack! -2 Combat: Scoop (Scoop) used "Laser-Guided Ion Blaster": A Level 2 RANGED attack. The minibot is already two steps ahead of Magnus. Immediately after announcing the Decepticon presence, he transforms and races towards them. "I don't know why they're trying to take that tower, but we have to stop them!" However, less than half a minute later, Magnus is ahead of Tailgate--two strides and he's already over taken him. Hashtag life of a minibot. Then he's being shot at by that Decepticon who's always out to get his toasters. "Oww!" he cries. Tailgate attempts to retaliate, hopefully he'll hit the Con shuttle. Combat: Tailgate sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Tailgate analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses. Combat: Tailgate strikes Blast Off with his Fisher Price Junior Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Triggerhappy laughs, clearly enjoying himself despite the fact that he managed to hit his own team, including himself. "Sorry Auto-bum, but Blowpipe isn't available today! I can take a message for you, though! Here, whisper it into my audio receptors!" And the Targetmaster dives downward, headed straight for Scoop. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Scoop with his Ram attack! Combat: Counterpunch inspires Blast Off and Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with dramatic and patriotic words! And just like Counterpunch predicted, the Autobots start showing up to mess with their plans. "Tch! Damnit!" He reaches behind his back, pulling his rifle from it's maglocked position between his shoulders and weilds it with both hands. He activates his anti-gravs and lifts into the air to get a better view of the new arrivals. Okay, there's Tailgate, that weird Scoop guy and... aw crap, Ultra Magnus. Out of everyone, why did it have to be Ultra Magnus. "Decepticons! Protect the tower at all costs! Crush the Autobot menace and send them back to Cybertron HELL where they belong!" He raises his weapon in the air as he delivers his passionate and totally genuine speech. Blast Off is rocked back a little as Tailgate's shot rings true. Slag, that minibot does seem to have good aim... unfortunately. But Counterpunch gives a rousing speech, and perhaps Harrow's pills are helping, too... Blast Off aims his gun for another shot at the blue and white 'Bot. "First I'll destroy you, Tailgate... then I'll destroy those stupid toasters you keep leaving as traffic hazards underfoot!" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Tailgate with his I'll Get You My Pretty and Your Little Dog Too attack! Ultra Magnus stops as soon as he gets in range to fire. In the moment it takes him to pick his target, he noticed Counterpunch and hesitates for a second. Why? WHO KNOWS? "Decepticons. You are not welcome here. Leave at once." He doesn't wait for an answer and points his rifle towards the blue cons before pulling the trigger. Combat: Ultra Magnus misses Counterpunch with his Laser attack! And here comes trouble! "Looks like I got his attention." "No shi--" And then Tracer's snarky reply is cut off by the sound of metal slamming into metal as Triggerhappy tries to impersonate Ramjet instead, knocking the blocky Scoop over backwards with the collision. "How's this for a message?" He shoves Holepunch's dual barrels up close and pulls on the trigger. Seeing as the compression gun is strong enough to knock jets out of the air, it should be strong enough to blast him off the Autobot, right? Combat: Scoop sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scoop strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Point Blank Holepunching attack! Combat: Scoop (Scoop) used "Dual Compression Cannon": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: Scoop's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter . Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Agility. (Crippled) "NO!!" Tailgate cries. "Don't hurt them, they're innocent!" he says mournfully. Then he nearly comes to a halt as one of Blast Off's shots hits him hard. Both of his back tires blow--his bumper is crushed in and smoking. "Agh!" He manages to drive behind a rock. "Help.. someone?" Combat: Tailgate takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Hnng!" Counterpunch drops altitude just in time for Ultra Magnus' shot to sail over his head. "No, Autobot! YOU are not welcome here!" He cuts his anti-gravs and lands on the ground with a 'THUNK' of two feet before taking off in a sprint towards the massive blue and white Autobot. "I would offer you a chance to leave with your life but that time has already passed!" The 'Decepticon' lunges forwards, swinging his gun like it was an expensive baseball bat at Magnus' face. Combat: Counterpunch strikes Ultra Magnus with his Smack! (Punch) attack! Triggerhappy gets the message. And he gets it hard in the face as Holepunch fires at close range. Metal screeches and groans as it tears. The Targetmaster is knocked off course and sent flying into whoever happens to be behind him. "You're...not very good at whispering...heheheh..." Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy's Hard Message attack on Tailgate goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Counterpunch with his Hard Message (Smash) attack! Blast Off watches as Tailgate runs and hides! Ah, this is more like it. The Combaticon flies in closer, pursuing the minibot as he attempts to avoid the larger Con. "Not so fast, MiniFool. At least face your destruction with a little dignity...." Tailgate certainly cost Blast Off HIS the last time they faced over the orbit of Cybertron. Now it's payback time. Hmmm. Onslaught wants Blast Off to try new battle tactics besides just shooting things all the time. Perhaps he can crush Tailgate just like he did one of Tailgate's toasters earlier? The shuttleformer grabs a nearby boulder and flings it at the fleeing 'Bot. Combat: Blast Off strikes Tailgate with his You Can Run But You Can't Hide (Punch) attack! Counterpunch's rifle smack Magnus across the face with a loud metallic sound. His optics flare as he looks down at the smaller 'Decepticon' as if he wasn't expecting that attack. He glances towards Tailgate and shouts, "Hold on I'm coming." But for now, he must take care of the other 'Decepticon'. Magnus raises his hand and swings it towards Counterpunch's skull. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Counterpunch with his Backhand (Punch) attack! "That's okay Magnus, I've got it." Helpful to the end, that Scoop is. He turns in the direction Blast Off is harassing the minibot in since Triggerhappy has been disposed of for the time being, considers for a moment, and then throws both his Targetmasters in their direction. "Here comes the calvary!" Cue a stock footage split-screen of Tracer and Holepunch transforming into humanoid modes! They land on either side of Tailgate's hiding spot, level their small Nebulon firearms up at the Combaticon, and start shooting. They might not hit the speedster, but they can still try to chase him away. Or maybe confuse him with their sudden arrival. Combat: Scoop misses Blast Off with his Protective Crossfire attack! -1 Counterpunch gets a firm slap across the head courtesy of Ultra Magnus , causing his helmet to dent inwards in the shape of a hand. Seriously, you can see the outline of the fingers and everything! He grunts, taking a few steps back and aiming his rifle at the Autobot Second-in-Command. Finger on the trigger, he's about to fire when... a wild Triggerhappy appears, slamming hard into him and sending him careening backwards where he eventually falls onto his back. Primus, does he hate that guy, and for exactly this reason! "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, YOU IDIOT!" Counterpunch lets out a growl of annoyance and rudely shoves Triggerhappy off of him before reaiming at Ultra Magnus and cracking off a shot. Combat: Counterpunch strikes Ultra Magnus with his Decepticon Photon Cannon attack! The speedster does indeed avoid Tracer and Holepunch's shots, but Blast Off is distracted from the pursuit of his prey momentarily. After jumping quickly back and to the side, he leaps into the air again, firing back at the Targetmasters. He informs Scoop, "Your "cavalry" will simply join the minibot in a mutual fate of destruction!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Scoop with his All for Destruction and Destruction For All attack! -1 Triggerhappy groans as he is slammed into Counterpunch, then rudely flung off. He smacks into a wall of the tower. Oh...they were supposed to be capturing that tower, weren't they? Since everyone else appears to be busy, the Targetmaster struggles to his feet and back into his aerial form, taking to the air to see if he can simply seize control of whatever's in there from above. He hopes there are turrets. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Ultra Magnus turns to take a shot at Blast Off when Counterpunch blasts him. The shot barely scratch his armor but the autobot warrior seems to be really affected, much more than he should. In fact he seems to be much slower, just like if he was seriously wounded. However that doesn't stop him from coming at Tailgate and Scoop's aid. As the combaticon takes off, Magnus leaps towards him and at the same times, he launches his right hand forwards, finger straight. He aims them at the soft spot Sunstreaker told him about. Let's see if this metallikato really works. Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Blast Off with his Diffusion attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Blast Off's Agility! (Crippled)The duo miss, but their forcing Blast Off to back off does give Scoop long enough to catch up and jump in front of them and Tailgate to soak Blast Off's fire. Several sparks fly as the ionic discharge crackles through his body, but Scoop tries to shrug it off. "Nice move sir!", he cheers as Ultra Magnus yanks Blast Off out of the air. Then there's the sound of engines taking off, and he glances over his shoulder to see what it was. Triggerhappy is back on his wings, and making a move up the tower by the look of it! "Whoops, almost forgot about him." He holds up one hand for Holepunch to land in after transforming, and he fires a stream of compressed air at the jet to try and stop it's take off. The distance takes some of the oomph out of the airstream, but what else might it do? Combat: Scoop strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Blow You Down attack! -3 Combat: Scoop (Scoop) used "Dual Compression Cannon": A Level 0 RANGED attack. Combat: Scoop's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter . Counterpunch just watches as Ultra Magnus goes after Blast Off, that single shot almost knocking him out of the air. Now, Counterpunch doesn't really care for Blast Off. He's /O.K/ (for a Decepticon) but he's not really that interesting. He is big though, especially in his shuttle mode, and having to drag him back to base isn't something Counterpunch wants to do. And so, he grits his teeth, and goes after the big ol' Autobot again, trying to distract him and keep him from knocking out the Combaticon. "Hey! Ultra Tightass! I got somethin' for ya!" He sprints towards the massive City Commander, weapon drawn but instead of firing, he leaps onto his back; getting a firm hold by digging his fingers into the grooves and nooks on Magnus' body. Once he's secure enough he begins beating Magnus over the head with the butt of his rifle. "How you liking that, Autobot scum!?" Combat: Counterpunch strikes Ultra Magnus with his Rifle Butt Slap! (Smash) attack! Blast Off is feeling much like a schoolyard bully, picking on those smaller than himself... which is a nice change from being on the short end of the size stick all too often (being a combiner limb). He begins chuckling to himself as he flies up in the air- and, focused on his targets, fails to notice the massive shape hurtling towards him from behind. The bigger "schoolyard bully" has just arrived to save the day! The corresponding blow to the back of his head sends the Combaticon spinning into a nearby boulder with a crunch. Somewhat stunned and low on energon, he holds onto the boulder ledge, shaking his head and trying to equilabrate again. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The air stream cause the jet to wobble a bit, but Triggerhappy continues on course, reaching the top of the tower. He transforms and stands on top of it, aiming downward at Scoop with his own compressed air cannon. Seems Blowpipe was actually there, despite what the Targetmaster had said earlier. Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Scoop with his Fighting Air with Air attack! Ultra Magnus is caught off guard by Counterpunch's tactic which would make a thug proud. His helmet protects him from the brunt of the impacts even though he seems dazzled for a second. "You are going too far Decepticon! I will teach you respect." He grabs the smaller mech to force him off. Magnus then spins on himself, still holding Counterpunch, and he throws the 'Decepticon' towards Triggerhappy, "Here's your next target!" Tailgate watches in amazement as the big bot leaps forward and deals a hefty blow to the Decepticon shuttle with his... finger! He gasps, utterly awestruck. "Oh my Primus!" In a low voice, he says to the Nebulans, "He's so amazing!" However, his moment of reveling in the sublime is cut short as Counterpunch suddenly attacks Ultra Magnus with the butt of his rifle! "Magnus!" he cries. "His shoulder plates are weak!" Combat: Tailgate analyzes Counterpunch for weaknesses Ultra Magnus can exploit. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Triggerhappy with his Slam!!! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Ultra Magnus (Ultra Magnus) used "Ruckus": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Counterpunch with his Slam!!! (Ruckus) Area attack! Well that didn't quite work as one would of expected. Then a blast of air follows, blasting Scoop backwards from the tower with it's force and sending bits of armor plating scattering about as it's blown off of him. Both figuratively and literally. "Okay, fine, I didn't want to resort to this so soon, but I can't let you take the high ground just like that!" While Magnus is making his move, Scoop takes Tracer and snaps him on top of Holepunch. Then grips the much larger weapon in both hands and takes aim. "Time for you to ride the lightning!" Drawing on both Targetmaster's powers, a howling stream of ionized wind erupts from the combined weapon, attempting to pick off Triggerhappy after Magnus' throw. Combat: Scoop sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scoop strikes Triggerhappy with his Ride The Lighting and Reap The Whirlwind attack! Combat: Scoop (Scoop) used "Combined Gun": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Respect? Ha! The irony is that Punch actually has tons of respect for Ultra Magnus. He looks up to him, considering him something all Autobots should strive to be, even if he is a little bit of a humorless tightass sometimes. Counterpunch, however... Counterpunch is a different breed. As much as he reveres the Autobot, his admiration (and much of his humanity) disappears when he dons his Decepticon disguise, seeing Ultra Magnus as nothing more than an enemy he needs to eradicate. It pains him so, because far in the back of his mind he knows he's wrong, that he's taking it too far but.. it feels /so/ good to let go and let his 'inner animal' free. "SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Counterpunch snarls, raising his rifle high above his head. He doesn't get a chance to bring it down before Ultra Magnus peels him off his back and sends him flying through the air where he eventually slams into Triggerhappy full force, knocking a few panels of armor right off his body. He starts to drop but activates his anti-gravs just in time to keep himself from falling. "Hnnn.. Triggerhappy, I fear as though the tower is already lost! I'll do what I can to distract Magnus, you and Blast Off get the hell out of here before he kills us all!" He aims at the City Commander and unleashes a fusillade of firepower. Combat: Counterpunch strikes Ultra Magnus with his PEW PEW PEW PEW (Full-Auto) attack! Scoop's efforts were unnecessary, however, since Magnus somehow managed to through Counterpunch high enough to knock Triggerhappy off of the top of the tower. Not having expected that at all, he falls toward the ground, still taking a full blast of electric shock as he goes. He doesn't answer Counterpunch--in fact, his smoking frame is headed straight for Blast Off. The Combaticon had better move fast... Combat: Triggerhappy misses Blast Off with his Look Out Below! (Smash) attack! Blast Off is still clinging to the boulder, feeling a bit dizzy. However, he has spent enough time in the battlefield to know that whenever Triggerhappy is around, you have to keep one optic peeled for the guy. That serves him well now, as his scanners pick up Trig before it is too late. The Combaticon launches himself back into the air, avoiding the other Con, and decides he's had enough close combat for now. No, it's time to do what he does best. He transforms into a shuttle (now equal in size to Ultra Magnus) and circles around for a target. Tailgate is still hiding, so he picks Scoop instead and fires! Maybe it'll knock Tailgate from his hiding place, too! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Scoop with his Comfort Zone attack! -4 The minibot is once again amazed by the City Commander's fighting ability. His optics widen in awe. "S-sir, you are a god among mechs..." Tailgate says, peering from his hiding place behind a large rock. Ultra Magnus raises his right arm in front of his face to shield it from the hail of bullets Counterpunch is raining on him. He grunts and takes a mental note to have a word with /someone/ next times he sees that /someone/. As soon as Couterpunch stops firing, Magnus raises his own rifle and fires right back at the 'Decepticon'. Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Tailgate inspires Ultra Magnus with righteous and wise words! Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Counterpunch with his Laser Rifle attack! -5 Counterpunch says, "The tower is lost! I'm calling a retreat!" Triggerhappy statics. Blast Off says, "But I have these fools right where I want them....." Shockwave says, "Status report." Counterpunch says, "Don't be an idiot, Blast Off! Retrieve Triggerhappy and haul ass out of there." Misfire says, "Uh, Trigs...you okay biddy...hit the push to speak button to talk..." Blast Off says, "I am *hardly* an idiot. ...Our status is that Counterpunch, Triggerhappy and myself are currently engaged with Ultra Magnus, Scoop, and Tailgate." Blitzwing says, "Too proud to call in the big guns, eh?" Misfire says, "I'd get Tailgate...he is tiny, right?" Blast Off says, "I AM the big guns, Blitzwing." Blast Off says, "That is... who I am currently pursuing." Misfire says, "Nice!" Blast Off says, "Though Scoop is getting in the way." Blitzwing says, "...ha ha. Yeah, you guys are screwed." Shockwave says, "Counterpunch, I require a status update." Counterpunch says, "Our attempts to take the tower in the Cybertron Underground has been thwarted, Commander. Ultra Magnus is currently decimating our small force." Counterpunch says, "I am badly wounded, as is Triggerhappy. I am not sure on Blast Off's status but he took a nasty hit from Ultra Magnus." KWABOOM! Scoop barely gets a chance to look up before the pain from above comes down and makes a very nice explosion with him in the middle of it. Which leaves a rather scorched Scoop in its wake. "That... wasn't very pleasant..." he manages to huff out as smoke rolls up from his body. "At least you didn't have someone land on you," Tracer mutters from under his legs where the combined gun landed. "Let's try a different tactic." With a grunt Scoop transforms, and rumbles along for a few meters to tear up some of the ground into his shovel. And then with a upward heave levers out a portion of the ground and chucks it into the air towards the shuttle like some weird heavy machinery catapult. This is never going to work like it's suppose to though. Blast Off says, "I am at currently at 57.5 percent system health. I feel fine. I certainly have enough in me to destroy that minibot once and for all." Scoop drops to the ground on his big wheels and deploys his awesome shovel. Counterpunch says, "Yeah, good job, killing a minibot of all things." Counterpunch says, "Great show of your power there, Blast Off." Misfire says, "Hey now. The Minibots are like the most popular Autobots." Combat: Orange Payloader misses Space Shuttle with his Improvising Shovel Catapult attack! -2 Blast Off says, "Let him shoot you with that stun weapon he has, and we'll see how snide you are after all his friends take shots that connect." Misfire says, "It is good for morale. The Gold one...Goldbug...No...that isn't right, Yellow Jacket? No....Let's see, no... Dead, No...Dead...Oh, yes, Bumblebee is like 3rd in Command or something?" Blast Off says, "Don't tell me Bumblebee is back... These minibots are starting to infest the place! See, I NEED to exterminate them or they'll simply get out of hand!" Shockwave says, "Counterpunch, you have authorization to order a retreat if there is no viable chance for victory." Counterpunch says, "Acknowledged, Commander." "Triggerhappy? Triggerhappy!?" Counterpunch clenches his jaw and grits his teeth. Damn, he hates that guy but he can't leave him behind to get captured or injured even worse, real Decepticon or not. "Triggerhappy? Can you read me? Give me a response, anything!" Counterpunch is then shot to hell and back by Ultra Magnus, knocking him flat onto the ground with a crash. A pool of energon begins to form underneath him as he struggles to get up, each movement causing more fluids to leak out of his battered body. "Hnnng..." He forces himself up onto his feet, using his rifle as a sort of walking stick to steady himself while he gets his bearings. He limps over to Triggerhappy, kicking at him with his foot. "Come on! Get your ass up! Get up and move! Get the hell out of here, I'll cover you!" He looks over his shoulder and fires some cover shots at Magnus. Combat: Counterpunch strikes Ultra Magnus with his Pew x3 (Pistol) attack! Space Shuttle evades that attack, too, and circles around in the air far above Scoop. "Tch! Really, Scoop, dirt? You should know I don't like to get my hands dirty- unless, of course, it is with the energon of Autofools!" Blast Off is all about distance- both in his attacks and his personality, and it's both a strength and a weakness. Here, it appears to be more of a strength as the shuttle rockets around out of easy targeting range. In this mode he is very hard to hit, but his own accuracy remains as high as ever, allowing him to "reach out and touch someone" from a more comfortable distance. He fires another volley of orbital bombardment lasers the Bot's way....hoping it hits him and the minibot hiding down there somewhere. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Orange Payloader with his Reach out and touch someone attack! -6 "Ennnhh...." Triggerhappy is lying in a puddle of his own energon and petrolex. He is a mess. But that's not abnormal. This manages to happen almost every time he gets into a fight. But wait, is he still laughing...? The Targetmaster finally struggles into a sitting position. "Tch! You yanking my crankcase? We came here to take this spawn of the afterspark for the Empire and blow some Autobots to the other side of the galaxy! If we can't get the first part of that done right we sure as hell can get the second part down!" And he raises a gun arm to fire once again. Combat: Triggerhappy misses Tailgate with his Second Part (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Ultra Magnus with his Second Part (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Orange Payloader with his Second Part (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Orange Payloader falls to the ground, unconscious. Ultra Magnus takes a few more shots but they bounces off his armor. He watches for a moment as Counterpunch attempts to revive Triggerhappy. He probably could finish him right there but for reasons known to him alone, he turns his attention on Blast Off who seems hell-bent on killing Tailgate...or Scoop. "You really don't know when all is long don't you?" he calmly says while firing a couple of laserbolts at Blast Off. This is when he notices Scoop's fall, "NOOOO!" he shouts while keeping firing. Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Space Shuttle with his Laser Rifle attack! -2 Orange Payloader keeps his shovel up as Blast Off opens fire, attempting to deflect part of the assault with it like a shield. The blasts impact it, sending out a starburst of energy as it rattles against the shovel's super resistant alloy construction. Unfortunately it's right about then that the combination of recoil and stress cause one of the struts of the shovel to give out, sparks crackling violently as the frame half breaks and the shovel leers to the side ineffectively. Smoke continues to hiss off his form, as thanks to Blast Off damaging his protective shovel, Triggerhappy manages to get a lucky hit in despite his erratic firing, knocking the payloader over on his side with a hefty thud. Tailgate doesn't say anything for a good moment, he just stares at Scoop's prone form, his expression hard to read. Finally, Tailgate says softly. "...I'm sorry." He sounds anguished. "Stop hurting my friends!" He says, sounding devastated and frustrated. Oh no. Is he.. it would appear that the minibot is actually maybe... maybe he's angry? Perhaps, perhaps not. Combat: Tailgate sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Tailgate strikes Space Shuttle with his Let My People Go attack! Counterpunch watches silently as one of his comrades, his REAL comrades, is knocked out for the count. "Hnn.. good job, Triggerhappy but you don't seriously expect to be able to take down Ultra Magnus too, do you?" He cracks off another shot at Ultra Magnus before rising to his full height and easing his way behind the cover of the tower, still cracking off a shot every now and then. "You can stay here and die if you want, but I have other plans. I can't help the Empire if I'm dead, and neither can you! If you're smart, you'll come with me and live to fight another day.." "Decepticons! I'm calling a retreat! Leave the tower and get your asses out of here immediately!" He transforms into his sweet 80's car mode and burns rubber, taking off in the opposite direction as quickly as possible. Counterpunch transforms into his alternate mode. Wow, so 80's! Combat: Pontiac Fiero begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle Triggerhappy can't help but smirk when Scoop goes down. He totally just stole Blast Off's kill. Heh! "Eh--fine!" The Targetmaster finally gives in to Counterpunch's retreat order. He struggles to his feet and transforms painfully, heading off toward Cybertron's vast network of underground structures and passageways. However, he just has to fire one last shot at Ultra Magnus. I mean, who doesn't want to shoot at Ultra Magnus, right?? Of course it'll be to his own detriment, but the Targetmaster never really did care for that. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Ultra Magnus with his Photon-Pulse Guns attack! Orange Payloader continues to lie on his side smoking. Fortunately he didn't land on his weapon/partners, but the shared shock from being bonded to him has left them incapacitated as well. Space Shuttle is laying it into Scoop.... soon, victory will be his!!!! Then here comes Triggerhappy. With one shot, the Targetmaster steals Blast Off's kill. He can only watch as that claim to fame is snatched at the last second. <> The shuttle is not quite as mad as he might be, probably due to the pills- otherwise he might consider shooting Triggerhappy at this point... but he doesn't have much time to think about it anyway, as Ultra Magnus's laserfire tears into his fuselage. That hit hard, and the shuttle careens around, attempting to maintain course, when Tailgate finally comes out of hiding. One shot from the minibot rips across the shuttle's wings, damaging the elevons. The Combaticon is struggling to maintain control now. He hears a call for a retreat, but the shuttle doesn't quite yet. Instead, in a half-crash, half-deliberate manuever, he goes hurtling to the ground- right at Tailgate! If he's going down, maybe he can finally take that minibot with him! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Tailgate with his Misery Loves Company (Ram) attack! The photon pulse shatter Magnu's left shoulder armor but the autobot second in command seems oblivious to the pain, well decided as he is to avenge Scoop's fall. As the jet fighter passes over him, Magnus' other shoulder seems to burst in flame as he fires his shoulder mounted missile towards the targetmaster. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Shoulder Missile attack! Combat: Ultra Magnus (Ultra Magnus) used "Shoulder Missile": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter falls to the ground, unconscious. Counterpunch says, "Commander, I called for a retreat but it appears Triggerhappy and Blast Off would rather fight a fruitless battle. Triggerhappy has been defeated, I'm not sure how much longer Blast Off has." Misfire says, "Sometimes if he is firing a lot of guns, he goes into a gun coma...Is he smiling?" Counterpunch says, "Knocked out." Misfire says, "Blowpipe?" Blast Off says, "I've got this... really. I just... need to get airborne again." Shockwave says, "Then his preference is irrelevant." Blaster | http://youtu.be/Y3gTLXpXxtk Shockwave says, "Blast Off it is clear to me that the battle is lost. Ensure that Triggerhappy and Blowpipe are recovered and fall back." Shockwave says, "You squander any advantage your eavesdropping may have gained you, Autobot." Blast Off says, "I will .... try to do so. Once I can feel my wings again." Misfire says, "Too much overcharge? I have had that happen..." Blast Off says, "No. Too much Ultra Magnus and Tailgate." Misfire says, "That would do that too." "Eek!" the little minibot squeaks as the Decepticon shuttle pretty much runs him over. He feels a little bit like a pancake as he's flattened like roadkill. Now the ground has a Tailgate shaped pit in the ground. He lies there for a moment, stunned, most of his armor crumpled like foil and smoke pouring out of his the back of his neck. "Oof..." After regaining his composure, he realizes that now is a really good time to leave since everyone is looking pretty worse for wear and most of the Decepticons are down for the count. Transforming, he revves his engines and with much effort, vaults out of the pit he had been lying in a moment ago, knocking Blast Off in the process. Blast Off says, "Yes. Yes it would." Tailgate transforms into a Sports Car! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Space Shuttle with his It's Time To Go Home (Ram) attack! Blast Off says, "I... REALLY hate minibots." Misfire says, "We all do. We all do." Pontiac Fiero just keeps driving, clouds of dust kicking up behind him. He feels kind of bad for leaving the other two Decepticons behind, but he gave them the chance to retreat and they ignored it. It's their own fault. Triggerhappy grins as his shots connect with Ultra Magnus' shoulder, and he was on his way out of there when the City Commander's missiles slam into his afterburners. His engines explode into flame, sending the smoking wreck to the ground with a crash. Yep, Blast Off's going to have to haul his aft out of here. Space Shuttle comes to a crashing halt, flinging dust up everywhere as his huge form settles after smacking the now tiny minobot aside. But it still wasn't enough to defeat the 'Bot, and now Blast Off is unable to move as Tailgate rams into him. The attack doesn't do much damage, physically, but it wounds his pride, which is far worse. ...The Combaticon is *really* getting to hate minibots. He lies there a moment, collecting his strength, then revs up engines again and somehow manages to become airborne again. The shuttle flies towards Triggerhappy and (despite wanting to just leave the Con there) he obeys orders and uses his shuttle arm to shove Trigs inside his cargo bay. With that, the Combaticon shuttle retreats... and plots revenge on Tailgate AND his toasters!!!!!! Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Ultra Magnus lowers his rifle as the last Decepticon retreats. Once he's sure it's not a trick, he turns towards Tailgate, "Help me load Scoop unto my trailer. I'm going to haul him back to Iacon. He needs to see a medic." he says before tranforming. Ultra Magnus falls forward and transforms into an armored car-carrier. Decepticon Message: 2/122 Posted Author Clash in the Underground Mon Oct 21 Counterpunch ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text only entry: Blast Off, Triggerhappy, and myself clashed with Autobot forces earlier this cycle in the Cybertron Underground. Our point of interest was a strange tower present in one of the valleys. I had never seen one like it before and I haven't the faintest idea what purpose it served but I felt it would be beneficial to us to secure it and keep it out of Autobot hands until we could discover what it was really for. Unfortunately Ultra Magnus, Scoop, and Tailgate interfered and we were forced to retreat. Although we suffered a defeat, I plan to return to the tower at a later time. The Autobots defended it for a reason, and I intend to find out why. -Counterpunch